


Celebration

by sassywitch (itsacapitalday)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsacapitalday/pseuds/sassywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises can be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLSAIMER: Don't own them, if I did they'd be closer and happier.

Dom showed him daily in a million different ways how much he really loved him. He didn’t even have to say the words because every single thing Dom did when they were together told Billy of the depths of his love. Sometimes Dom’s silent expressions of adoration brought a sheen of tears to Billy’s eyes. Like the times Dom had to leave for an early day on set, Billy would wake to find a flower on the indentation in the pillow where Dom’s head had been. Or when Billy had finally pulled himself together and wandered into the bathroom for his morning ablutions only to find I love you scrawled across the mirror in Dom’s flowing print.

It didn’t matter to Billy that he would spend inordinate amounts of time cleaning the mirror later, after taking a photo of it even. Because even while he cleaned it, he couldn’t help but feel bound by the love of his beautiful young partner; when they were together, he couldn’t help but feel every smile, every glance was his. Even when they were on opposite sides of a room, he only had to look up and find Dom’s eyes on him and they’d be connected. When Dom looked at him it was almost a physical caress.

Whilst he adored their lovemaking, there was more to their relationship then just the mindblowing sex. They were a couple in every sense of the word, they shared themselves mind, body, and soul and Billy wouldn’t have it any other way. He didn’t love Dom any less than Dom loved him. He just had more trouble expressing it. It wasn’t deliberate, it just wasn’t a part of him the way it was Dom.

Where Dom would see Billy enter a room and he’d stop whatever he was doing and cross the room to press a soft kiss to his lips, returning to his previous activity without a word, Billy would wave a greeting and kiss him gently after he was finished doing whatever it was.

Where Dom would make breakfast in bed, complete with heart shaped toast, Billy’s meal tray would have toast soldiers. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Dom just as much, it was just that he didn’t have the same sweet, romantic soul that Dom did.

Bless Dom’s loving heart, he never once showed his disappointment in Billy’s lack of romance. He’d snuggle deeply into any embrace that Billy initiated, burrowing into the freely given affection as if he was soaking it up to remember until the next time.

Today that was all going to change. Billy grinned as he wiped his hands on his apron. The little frilled lace-lined semi-circle of fabric with a heart shaped bib was the only apron he had been able to find anywhere in Dom’s house. He had called Margaret last night and transcribed their grandmother's recipe for shortbread. Currently cooling on a cake rack in the kitchen was a batch of heart shaped shortbread kisses.

Not trusting his lack of culinary skills, Thai takeaway was already ordered and received, the bulk of the living room furniture moved into the guest room, leaving only the sofa pushed back against the wall, the coffee table, and the stereo. A tartan blanket pulled from Dom’s linen press was spread across the floor in the centre of the room, scattered with dozens of soft cushions. Every flat surface was lined with candles of all shapes and sizes.

Billy checked his watch one final time before he slipped the apron strings from around his neck, then smoothed imaginary wrinkles from the forest green shimmery shirt Dom had given him last Valentines Day. He still remembered the look on Dom’s face as he had explained that he had known it wasn’t romantic but every time he had walked through the store, just looking at it had reminded him of the colour of Billy’s eyes after they made love. Billy’s eyes had filled with tears and Dom had thought they were of disappointment; Billy didn’t have the words to tell him how special he was, how much he loved him and how much he made Billy’s life worth living. Billy checked his reflection in the glass doors of the tv cabinet a final time, ruffling his hair to the messy ginger mop that Dom liked so much.

Hearing the buzz of his cell phone accepting a text message, his smile broadened. Moving quickly around the living room, he lit each of the candles, casting an intimate glow over the room. Filling a plate with the buttery cookies still warm from baking, he placed it and an ice bucket containing a bottle of wine next to the two wine glasses he’d already left on the coffee table.

The glowing arc of headlights as a car pulled into the driveway drew him to the doorway. Waiting patiently by the door until he heard his beloved Dom’s footsteps on the stairs, a soft black scarf in his hands, he opened the door and slipped outside.

“Hey, baby.” Dom smiled at him reaching out to cup his cheek, his thumb brushing across Billy’s cheekbone. “I love you.” he whispered as he leaned forward to press a tender kiss against Billy's lips.

Returning his kiss, both hands moving to cup Dom’s face, Billy let the passion build as their tongues danced languidly against each other.

They broke apart almost guiltily, the shrill beep of a car horn signaling Evie’s departure, a broad grin on her face.

“What’s the occasion?” Dom asked, softly nuzzling his face against Billy’s chest, his fingers stroking across the satiny fabric of Billy’s shirt from his position on the next step down.

Billy took a deep breath, the feel of Dom’s fingers brushing against his nipple making it harden. One hand slid down to stroke Dom's muscled back through the soft cotton t-shirt, the other carding tenderly through Dom’s shaggy dark blond hair.

“It’s a very special day Dommeh.” he murmured.

“Can’t be, it’s not an anniversary or a birthday.” He frowned tilting his head up to look into Billy’s face. “Or have I missed one?”  
“That’s my job, Dom.” Billy sighed. “Just because I don’t always make an effort doesn’t mean I don’t remember special days Dommeh.”

“I didn’t think anything of the sort.” Dom reached up to kiss him wetly.

“I remember every single important day, my Dommeh.” Billy whispered into his mouth, “Today is a very important day.”

Dom frowned, searching his mind for the anniversary he had missed.

Billy pressed his lips against Dom’s and kissed him gently. “Today my Dommeh, is the anniversary of the day that I realized I love you.” He pressed his lips against Dom’s, nibbling on his pouty bottom lip. “I do, you know…I love you with every fibre of my being.”

Billy wasn’t prepared for Dom’s reaction. He pulled back and looked into Billy’s face, his own eyes shimmering with tears, his long fingers moving to cup Billy’s face before he leaned in to kiss him wetly. Feeling tears wet on his cheeks Billy pulled back, his thumbs wiping them away.

“Shite, Dommeh.” He whispered “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

Dom wound his arms around Billy’s waist and hugged tight, his head nuzzling under Billy’s chin. “I love you so much.” He murmured “So very much.”

Billy’s heart swelled almost to bursting inside his chest, pounding wildly as he returned Dom’s tight embrace.

“Think you can stand another surprise?” he whispered against Dom’s head, his voice thick with emotion.

Dom looked up at him, his eyes shimmering and nodded quickly, not trusting himself to speak.

Retrieving the scarf, Billy looped it around Dom’s head covering his eyes and tying it in a loose knot, careful not to pull his hair. Directing Dom up the final step, he led him into the living room.

The burning candles had released a soft apple scent that enveloped the room. Billy led Dom to the mountain of cushions and helped him sit down. As soon as Dom was seated, Billy reached across to press a button on the remote lying amongst the cushions and music filled the room.

Reaching for Dom’s hands Billy took first the right hand and placed a soft kiss in the centre of Dom’s palm, then against his wrist, his tongue flicking out to lick at the pulse point there.

He repeated the process with Dom’s left hand, before taking his thumb into his mouth and sucking it gently. Dom’s indrawn breath was all the encouragement he needed, slowly taking each digit into his mouth, sucking it gently, swirling his tongue around each finger wetly, before licking his way from finger tip to his wrist and pressing kisses there again.

“Billy.” Dom whimpered, reaching for him.

“Sshhh, Dommeh.” Billy spoke softly leaning forward pushing Dom to lay back against the cushions, pressing a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. “Relax, let me love you.”

“You want me to relax?” He gasped, as Billy’s hand trailed down Dom’s body, touching briefly on his hip before traveling down the length of his legs.

Slipping Dom’s loafers from his feet, Billy took Dom’s left foot in his hand and massaged it tenderly, his fingers ghosting across the skin of his instep. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss against the stars tattooed there. As his tongue flicked across Dom’s stars his hips arched up from the floor, a strangled gasp filling the room.

“Billy, please.” He whimpered.

“Not yet, my love.” Billy smiled at the desperation in Dom’s voice as he took one long toe into his mouth and sucked, his tongue swirling around it.

Repeating his actions with each toe, Billy watched with hooded eyes as Dom writhed under his ministrations. A smile curled his lips as he watched the realization in Dom’s eyes of what the night held in store for them.


End file.
